Oh snapz, I'm in love with my best friend!
by SnowDrizzle
Summary: So here you are sitting on the couch with your best friend falling asleep on your shoulder, and aside from how much drool he’s leaving on your new extra expensive Juicy Couture shirt, you might just be in love with him. When did your life get so Cliche?


Oh snapz, I'm in love with my best friend!

Author's note- Yea, this idea's been in my mind for quite some time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. R&R. No flames please.

---X---

**Summary: **

So here you are sitting on the couch with your best friend falling asleep on your shoulder, and aside from how much drool he's leaving on your new extra expensive Juicy Couture shirt, you might just be in love with him. When did your life get so Cliché?

---X---

"Syaoran! Get your lazy ass up now!" I yelled, pulling on his hair. He groaned and turned to face the other direction. "Hey! I mean it! My brother's getting back soon, and if he sees you here, he's gonna shove a bike up your ass," His eyes remained shut. "Honestly, you come over to my house almost everyday of the week and all you do is lounge around and raid the kitchen!" No response. I took a huge breath, "SYAORAN LI!"

At the sound of my voice so close to his face, he jumped up and grabbed hold of his ears. "Jeez, Sakura, don't have to be so loud."

"Just get out of my house before Toya gets back," I said pushing him towards the door.

"God, if you wanted me out of your house that badly you could've just said so," he said sarcastically

"Oh, I did," I said, shoving him towards the door, "now get out."

"Well bye then Sakura, I'll call you toni-!" I slammed the door in his face and walked back over to the living room. A few minutes later, the sound of the garage door opening brought me back to reality.

"Hey kaiju," (sp?) Toya said throwing his huge duffle bag onto the couch

"Don't call me that, shit-head" I plopped onto the couch.

"I'm hurt Sakura, I thought you loved me," he leaned forward and tried to give me a hug.

"God you stink, what the hell have you been up to with your good for nothing friends?"

"Oh nothing much, I just chilling at Yukito's house and smoking pot in the backyard," Toya grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"And…what is this?" He picked up a black and white Nike jacket. Shit. Syaoran's jacket.

"Umm…that's…Tomoyo's jacket, she was here earlier," I said nervously

"This is a guy's jacket" I swallowed the lump that was in my throat.

"It's her brother's jacket, all her clothes were at the dry cleaners so she borrowed her brother's"

"Hmm…I never knew Tomoyo had a brother" He shrugged it off and placed the jacket back on the couch.

Phew, that was really close. If Toya knew that Syaoran was here, he would probably murder Syaoran…and me. Dismissing the thought, I flipped on the T.V.

About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Sakura, Get the door!" Toya yelled from upstairs, I ignored him and directed my attention to the T.V again. "Sakura!" He yelled again, my eyes were still glued to the screen. A second later I heard him stomping down the stairs. He ran over to the door and yanked it open. Syaoran was standing on the porch scratching his head crazily with his hand and his other hand shoved in his pocket.

"What the hell do you want?" Toya snapped at him. My eyes widened as I watched from the living room.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have my jacket back…I think I might've left it here a while ago"

BUSTED.

Toya turned his head around and looked at me "He was here?" he muttered "With you? You were with all alone, with him in MY house?"

"…" If it were even possible, my eyes got even wider. 'SYAORAN, YOU IDIOT!!' I screamed in my head.

"Uhh…well we had a REALLY REALLY REALLY important project to work on so he came over to uh work on it…with me" I choked out.

Toya looked over at Syaoran "Yea, yea, what she said"

Looking unconvinced, he said" If I see you in this house one more time…you're gonna get it, gaki" Toya chuckled.

"…………"

"Well what are you waiting for?! GET YOUR JACKET AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

In the blink of an eye Syaoran ran into the house, grabbed his jacket and darted back out.

Before Toya could turn around to interrogate me, I tiptoed upstairs into my room. I slammed the door shut and then plopped down on my bed.

I was just about to drift off onto cloud nine when the sound of The fray's how to save a life echoed through the room. Groaning, I got up and walked over to the desk where my cell phone was.

"Hello." I said drowsily.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo's perky voice brought to back to my senses.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, you know how the summer holidays are starting next week?"

"Mmhmm" I replied

"Well, I was just thinking about inviting a few people out to my cottage over the summer…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"Umm, isn't your cottage in the middle of the woods or something?" I asked. "Isn't that kinda…spooky?"

"Oh come on, don't be wussy, it won't be that bad, you're gonna be with like 3 other people. What do you think is going to happen?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well with my luck, I'm probably gonna get eaten by a bear or kidnapped by some pedophile… you know how many psycho-paths there are nowadays," I said, sitting down on the desk chair.

"Aww…don't worry Saku-chan, we won't let anything happen to you," Tomoyo teased.

"Fine, I'll come, but who're you inviting?" I asked.

"Eriol, Syaoran, and you. That's it"

"Okay then, tell me more about it tomorrow, I'm going back to sleep. Bye" I flipped my phone shut before she could say anything. I walked over and plopped down on my bed again…drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Fast forward one more week of classes and you find yourself on a sunny Wednesday morning, first day of holidays.

---X---

Author's note- Yea, pretty uneventful chapter I gotta admit, but it kinda shows the character's relationships with one another. Like err Syaoran is Sakura's best friend and their obviously pretty tight. Toya hates Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran are friends etc. It also kinda says the basic plot for the story is gonna take place during the summer holidays.

Peace out


End file.
